creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Silenthillgod100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Silenthillgod100 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 08:07, July 4, 2012 Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice 20:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice 20:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 03:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Please, if you really must post trollpastas, add them to Trollpasta Wiki, not here. We no longer accept them. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 22:19, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll also note that this is your SECOND offense, earning you a block that will last for three days. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 05:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC) The "BAD" Tag Please do not remove the "BAD" tag or the "Needs Editing" category from a page if you are not an admin. This is considered vandalism. You have been given a one-week block for doing this. If a page with this tag has been fixed and no longer needs it, contact an admin (such as myself) about it. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 02:37, January 10, 2013 (UTC) [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 20:11, January 10, 2013 (UTC) YOU TRICKED BABY BIRD 04:12, January 23, 2013 (UTC) From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 17:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Y U DELETE MY PASTA? Because it was a spinoff. You can find it here. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC)